deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sephiroth
1= |-| 2= Sephiroth is a major antagonist of the video game, Final Fantasy VII. He fought Vergil in the Season 4 finale of Death Battle, Sephiroth VS Vergil. He also fought Vergil in two episodes of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Asriel vs Sephiroth (Abandoned) * Bayonetta VS Sephiroth (Abandoned) *Sephiroth vs Bowser *Cell vs Sephiroth (Completed) *Dante VS Sephiroth *Sephiroth vs. Darth Vader *Doctor Doom vs Sephiroth *Sephiroth vs. Doomsday *'Esdeath VS Sephiroth' (Complete) *Excalibur vs Sephiroth *Franzer vs Sephiroth *Frieza vs. Sephiroth *Ganondorf VS Sephiroth (Complete) *Sephiroth vs. Gilgamesh *Sephiroth vs. Griffith *'Sephiroth Vs Hakumen' (Complete) *'Kefka Palazzo vs. Sephiroth' (Complete) *Madara Uchiha vs. Sephiroth *'Sephiroth vs. Madoka Kaname' (Complete) *Magus (Chrono Trigger) VS Sephiroth *'Master Xehanort vs Sephiroth' (Complete) *'Sephiroth vs Maui' (Complete) *'Meta Knight VS Sephiroth' (Complete) *Nickolas Twilight Vs Sephiroth *'Pit VS Sephiroth' (Complete) *Sasuke Uchiha Vs Sephiroth *Sephiroth vs. The Sentry *'Sephiroth VS Sigma' (Complete) *Sephiroth vs Sol Badguy *Sephiroth vs Thanos (Abandoned) *'Vergil vs. Sephiroth' (Complete Fanon Version) *'Sephiroth vs Widdershin' (Complete) *Yuuki Terumi Vs Sephiroth *Zero (Mega Man X) vs Sephiroth *Link vs Sephiroth (Completed by JocknerdFinalFantasyGuy) *Sephiroith vs Zeus (Completed) *Demise vs Sephiroith *Seifer vs Sephiroith *Metal Sonic vs Sephiroth Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 9 * Losses: 7 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Akame (Akame ga Kill!) *Ardyn Izunia (Final Fantasy XV) *Assassin (Sasaki Kojirou) (Fate series) *Blaster Blade (Cardfight Vanguard) *Broly (Dragon Ball) *Darth Plagueis (Star Wars) *Denzel Crocker (The Fairly Oddparents) *Discord (MLP) *Hulk (Marvel Comics) *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) *Kars (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) *Lloyd (Legend of Dragoon) *Lord Zedd (Power Rangers) *Luca Blight (Suikoden) (Suikoden II) *Lucemon (Digimon) *Majin Buu (Dragon Ball) *Mecha Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Necrozma (Pokemon) *Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) *Red Hulk (Marvel Comics) *Ridley (Metroid) *Sarah Kerrigan (StarCraft) *Sesshomaru (InuYasha) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) *Undyne (Undertale) *Vilgax (Ben 10) *Wolverine (Marvel Comics) *Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts) History Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 6'1" | 185 cm *Weight: approx. 165 lbs | 75 kg *Age: 27 years old *AKA the One-Winged Angel *1st Class SOLDIER *Hero of the Wutai War *Ambidextrous *Voiced by the bass singer from NSYNC. No, really. Arsenal *Masamune **Length: 7'2" | 218 cm *Gold Armlet **Boosts Defence. *Tough Ring **Boosts vitality and spirit. *Materia **Fire. **Earth. **Lightning. **Ice. **Revive. **Restore. Powers *Superhuman prowess. *Telekinesis. *Illusion casting. *Unlimited magic pool. *Techniques **Octoslash. **Energy blade projectiles. **Heaven's Light. **Shadow Flare. **Heartless Angel. **Supernova. *Forms **Bizarro-Sephiroth. **Safer-Sephiroth. Feats *Hero of the Wutai War. *Sliced through Mako cannons. *Tanked Genesis' fireballs. *Nearly destroyed the Planet. *Survived Buster Sword impalement. *Blocked a 1600 ton strike. *Defeated Zack, Genesis, Angeal, Tifa. *Got killed... but then got better! Death Battle Info (Fanon) * Strength: Cuts through whole Buildings with ease.Like the Mako Cannon in FF7 Crisis Core * Speed: I would say around 10 attacks per second if he gets serious. For example: "Reaper" / "Oblivion" in Dissidia (Whatever happened, I think.) * Endurance: Doesn't need to breathe or anything. SoftBank, ed. (2006). Final Fantasy VII Advent Children: Reunion Files (in Japanese/English). Square-Enix. ISBN 4-7973-3498-3. * Abilities: ** Teleport. Kingdom Hearts series ** Wall (Halves Damage). For Example in his final Form. ** Shadow Flare. FF7's most powerful magic skill ** Element Magic (Bolt, Quake, Ice, Fire) and Healing Magic. Bizarro Sephiroth or as Party Member in FF7 ** Flight ** Levitating ** Projecting Illusions ** Can manifest the Masamune at will. ** Probably much, much more... * Special Abilities: ** "Heartless Angel" (Reduces Life and Magic energy to a bare minimum, so only help from outside could save you). Even stronger in Kingdom Hearts ** "Supernova"(Well... he lets a Star explode right in front of you... In the Game, it reduces your Life Energy to 1/16, confuses the Characters, prevent them from using magic and makes them slow). http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Supernova ** He is IMMORTAL. (It is possible to destroy his body, but he can create a new one). One example is given in On The Way To A Smile -Lifestream Black ** He can control weaker Minds and bodies, as well as read and manipulate in general thoughts and Memories, due to the JENOVA-Cells. About JENOVA: http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Jenova ** "Octaslash" (A sequence of eight sword attacks). ** "Shadow Flare" (A barrage of dark energy orbs). * In Kingdom Hearts and Dissidia, he can use variations of Meteor through his command of the Black Materia. These are just a few of Sephiroth's Skills and powers. I just wanted to give you a short overview of his power. References: Gallery Final Fantasy VII - Sephiroth.png|Sephiroth as he first appears in Final Fantasy VII Sephiroth.png Sephiroth Dissidia Artwork.png|Sephiroth as seen in Final Fantasy Dissidia Safer Sephiroth.png|Sephiroth in his Safer form as seen in Final Fantasy VII Trivia *Sephiroth's name comes from Seraph: the angel that his Safer-Sephiroth form is referencing. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Angels Category:Antagonists Category:Asian Combatants Category:Bosses Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Darkness Users Category:Elementals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Final Boss Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Final Fantasy VII Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Home Console Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Meteor Users Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters in Role Playing Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Square Enix Character Category:Summoners Category:Super Boss Category:Sword Wielders Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Warrior Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves